


Travel Plans

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tourist/Local, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, short segments of chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun didn't think that giving a tourist directions could lead to this - not that she's complaining, of course.





	Travel Plans

New things rarely happened to Dahyun.

Now, she wouldn't call her life boring by any means, it’s just that she rarely sees new things, has new experiences, or anything like that. Every day is just another ordinary day to her. 

She doesn't mind much, though; she finds herself enjoying the organization of a routine lifestyle, a schedule that can be repeated each day. But she’d be lying if she claimed she wasn’t relieved for something different when a girl she’d never seen before stopped her in the street, muttering out an “excuse me” in slightly broken Korean.

She’d be telling another lie if she denied that how pretty this girl was played a big part in her relief, as well.

“Yeah? What is it?” Dahyun turned her head towards her, stepping to the side of the street to stand next to her.

“Um, I just had a quick question. I just got off a plane and I’m starving, so do you know where I can find a restaurant here?”

“Oh, are you a tourist? Your Korean is really good.” Dahyun smiled. “Sure, what do you want to eat? I know a few good places.”

“Yeah, I am,” the girl responded. “And thanks, I’ve studied it for a while. Anything is fine, I’m too hungry to care. Whatever’s close.”

“Alright, then just keep going forwards until you see...that intersection over there, then turn left and look for a green sign. It’s a really good noodle place, I go there a lot.”

“Okay! Thank you so much!” She quickly stepped away, mumbling Dahyun’s directions to herself in a foreign language - Japanese, if she had to guess. Just as Dahyun began to continue walking, though, she was once again stopped.

“Eheh, on second thought...could you take me there? I really don't want to get lost. I hope you're not busy or anything?”

“Oh, it’s no problem, I have time. Here, follow me.” Dahyun beckoned her to follow as she slowly began to walk again.

“Thank you so much!”

.

 

They walked for a bit through the streets before the girl spoke again.

“By the way, what’s your name?”

Dahyun slowed down, turning her head back. “It’s Dahyun. How about you?”

“Minatozaki Sana.” Definitely Japanese, Dahyun thought. “You have a pretty name.”

“Do I? Thanks, I guess.” 

They quickly reached the noodle restaurant with Dahyun’s guidance - she only had to stop to pick Sana back up once.

.

“Hey, do you want to come in with me? I’ll treat you, it’s the least I could do after you’ve helped me.”

Dahyun shrugged. “Sure. I haven’t eaten yet today and I don't really have anything else to do.”

Both of those statements were lies - Dahyun had eaten breakfast thirty minutes ago, and she had to be at work in five.

.

“What would you like to order, ladies?” The waiter stood by the side of Sana and Dahyun’s table, back straightened.

“Ah, I’ll have…” Sana brought a finger to one item on the restaurant’s modest menu - a simple looking beef noodle bowl. “This?”

The waiter nodded, making a quick note of Sana’s order. “And you?” He turned to Dahyun.

“I’ll have the same.”

“Excellent. Your food will be here shortly.” As the waiter disappeared into the kitchen, Dahyun turned back towards Sana.

“So how long will you be here for?”

Sana thought for a bit. “Three days. But I’ve been in Korea for about a month now, just traveling around.”

“Mm, really?” Dahyun raised her eyebrows, interested. “Traveling all around Korea, that’s cool. Are you going anywhere else after here?”

“No, actually. This is my last stop before I head back to Osaka.”

Mentally congratulating herself on her correct guess, Dahyun nodded. “Osaka, Japan, I’m assuming?”

“Right.”

Their food soon arrived, and they ate in silence, Dahyun occasionally eying a clock on the wall as it passed the time she was supposed to be at work, and Sana shoveling down her bowl of noodles like she hadn’t eaten in days. Dahyun, on the other hand, ate slower, mostly picking around at the bowl of noodles and taking small bites.

Soon, the waiter that had served them laid down a bill at the center of the table, and Sana immediately reached around her empty bowl to grab it.

“Oh, you don't have to, seriously. I can pay for myself.”

Sana shook her head, snatching up the bill. “No, no, I insist. You’ve been too helpful for me not to. Actually, since you’ve been so helpful…” She quickly pulled out a napkin from their table and handed it to Dahyun. 

“Would you mind giving me your number or something? Just in case I need any more help. It’s okay if you don’t want to, but…”

“Oh, sure, no problem. Here.” Dahyun quickly scribbled down her phone number, passing the napkin back to Sana. “If you need any help, feel free to ask.”

“I will, thank you. And thanks for your help, really. I definitely would have gotten lost without you.” She handed the bill to a passing waitress, who took it without looking at them.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my pleasure.” Dahyun grimaced, glancing at the clock again. “Ah, I’d better get going though. I have work.”

“Oh, okay. See you later!”

“See you.” Hurriedly, Dahyun stepped out of her seat and walked out of the restaurant, turning left towards the building where she worked.

Thirty-five minutes late - her boss was going to kill her, Dahyun thought. Still, she couldn't say it wasn’t worth it.

. 

[4:41pm] Sana: hey do you know anything fun to do here

[4:45pm] Dahyun: don't you have a travel plan or something

[4:45pm] Sana: ...no

[4:45pm] Dahyun: well there’s things around, just explore

[4:46pm] Sana: i have, nothing’s fun when you're by yourself :(

[4:47pm] Sana: speaking of that, if you're not busy want to meet me somewhere?

[4:49pm] Dahyun: I'm at work right now, sorry

[4:50pm] Dahyun: it ends in like 10 mins though, so I can meet you after

[4:50pm] Sana: great! can we meet at that same noodle place again? 

[4:52pm] Dahyun: sure, see you there in 15

[4:52pm] Sana: sounds good

.

With a small wave, Dahyun greeted Sana before leaning against the wall of the noodle shop, next to her.

“So what do you want to do?”

Sana thought for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. “Hmm...I think I’d like to go to an arcade here, I’ve never tried one in Korea. I think I saw one nearby.”

Dahyun nodded. “Yeah, there should be one about a block to the left, but I don't think I’ve ever been in there.”

“Hey, then it'll be both of our first times, right? Come on, take me there.” Sana eagerly extended her hand to Dahyun, who readily took it before beginning her walk to the arcade, Sana in tow.

Their walk was quiet and uneventful, and they reached the arcade in a short time, its neon sign flickering slightly as they stepped inside. It was mostly empty, being a relatively low-traffic time of the day, so it seemed like Sana and Dahyun were free to do almost anything they liked.

“Where do we start here?” Dahyun was the one out of her element here for a change, while Sana looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

“Anywhere! It doesn't matter.”

“Well, alright. Then how about…” Dahyun pointed to a random machine. “That one, then?”

“Sounds good. Ooh, I haven't seen this game before!” Sana rushed to the chosen arcade machine, Dahyun trailing behind her.

The game turned out to be a rhythm game; something that Sana had experience in. Still, Dahyun seemed to have a talent for this game, and they were pretty evenly matched, Sana managing to take away close wins on most of the rounds they played. 

“Hey, for never playing this kind of game in my life, I think I’m doing pretty great.” Dahyun took a step back, staring at her score, once again slightly lower than Sana’s.

“Yeah, you sure are.” Sana laid a hand on Dahyun’s back. “I’m still better, though!”

“Yeah, yeah, just you wait. I’ll beat you at something here.”

“Good luck with that, Dahyun. Come on, I want to play this one now!”

Sana, of course, claimed that it was just luck when Dahyun wound up beating her score in a pinball game. Dahyun didn't really mind though, especially when Sana losing made her pout like that.

.

“Wow, it’s totally dark out, huh? How much time did we spend in that arcade?”

Dahyun hugged a bear plush as they slowly walked around the street near the arcade. “I don't know, a few hours at least. It’s pretty late, did you want to do anything else?”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of too dark now, isn't it?” Sana briefly frowned before a wide smile spread across her face, barely visible in the crowded night. “I guess that means you’ll have to meet me again tomorrow.”

Dahyun laughed. “Yeah, alright. That’s a deal. Tomorrow, same time, at the same noodle shop?”

“Works for me! See you then, Dahyun.”

“See you, Sana.” Turning around in the direction of her apartment building, Dahyun waved, Sana animatedly returning the gesture.

As she walked, she briefly remembered that Sana would be gone in two days, but she pushed these thoughts out of her mind, because this day had been the most fun she’d had in years.

Laying in bed after getting back to her apartment, fond thoughts of Sana filled Dahyun’s head as she drifted off to sleep, eagerly awaiting the next day, and the next opportunity to spend more time with her.

.

The next two days felt like a blur to Dahyun. Time without Sana felt empty, just waiting for the next time they could meet, waiting for her, and time with Sana was amazing, going around the town doing whatever caught their fancy, laughing and sharing conversation.

The days passed much more quickly than Dahyun liked, and before she knew it, it was over, and she and Sana were together in a cab driving towards the city’s airport.

.

“You’re going back to Osaka now, right?”

Sana glumly nodded. “I’m really glad to finally be going home, but...I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah, I’ll miss you too. It feels like the past few days have been the most fun I’ve had in forever.”

“We can still keep in touch, right? We have each other’s number, so I guess it’s not like I’m just gone.” Sana subconsciously brought her hand to her back pocket, touching her phone.

Dahyun shrugged. “I guess so, but it’s not really the same, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Eying the clock, Sana took a small step back. “I think I have to go now, if I want to make it through security in time for my flight…”

Dahyun sighed in response, forcing a smile. “Okay. Let’s keep in touch, alright?”

“Yeah, let's!” Sana took another step back before pausing, a contemplative look on her face before she spoke up again.

“Oh, Dahyun! Before I go, I just wanted to say something, okay?”

Dahyun quickly closed the distance between them. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I…” Sana took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say that I really, really like you. In, you know, a romantic way. And I don't even know if you like me, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn’t say it now.”

“Oh.” Stunned, Dahyun stood still for what felt like a lifetime to Sana, even if it was only seconds. “Oh, um, I-”

“It’s okay if you don’t like me, really, it’s fine, I just wanted to say it, since, you know, I’ll be leaving so soon-”

“No, no, it’s not like that. I just...I hadn't thought about it, but I think I’d be lying if I didn't say that I feel the same way about you.” Dahyun tripped over her words a few times, speaking in a hoarse voice. 

A wide grin broke out over Sana’s face as Dahyun spoke. “Whew, that’s great, but I really, really have to go now, so bye! I promise I’ll text you when I get off the plane!” 

As quickly as Dahyun had met Sana, she was gone, disappearing into a line before she could mutter out a goodbye in return. Still a bit dazed, she slowly began to step back, waving in the direction Sana had gone as she walked towards the airport’s exit.

It only really hit her on the cab ride back what had happened in the airport, and she couldn't stop grinning the whole way back. 

Maybe a little change was good once in a while, she thought.

.

Despite how happy she was about what had happened in the airport, Dahyun still found herself sulking after Sana was gone, laying in bed and staring at the black screen of her phone, waiting for Sana’s promised text.

After what felt like an eternity, it finally arrived, Dahyun instantly opening the message as soon as her phone vibrated.

It was a picture of Sana in front of a sign that read “Welcome to Osaka International Airport”, a short message under it. Dahyun’s frown quickly disappeared as she read.

[12:24pm] Sana: back in osaka! miss you already <3

[12:24pm] Dahyun: <3 miss you too 

.


End file.
